brickpostfandomcom-20200214-history
Issue:August 2010/Other Stuff/Getting involved
Hello there ladies and gentlefolk, Brickipedians, Googlebot, MSN bot, Yahoo Bot, LEGO Star Wars Wikians, strangers and those other people! If you've know the BrickPost for a while, we where always clear we wanted to try and make this your BrickPost, where you got to decide what goes into the issues. We've recently realized that this has not been happening, we didn't have time to into a huge research project and discover exactly why you were not getting involved, but we came up with 2, yes 2 reasons from the BrickPost team ! Here the most likely reasons: # You were not aware of this aim! Yes, we've been noticing activity slip recently and other things. We gathered you hadn't noticed that we wanted you to have a say. # You don't know how to get involved. We understand that we probably have not made it clear enough, or easy enough to get involved in the BrickPost. This is mainly what this page is about.. Yes, I know right.. great analysis of our great ten year survey right? Ways you can make a change Making a change in the BrickPost is really not that hard, as long as other people agree with you, remember, we are still a wiki after all.. This month, we're implementing the Improvement Forum. Here, you can talk about longer term features you wish to add. This will be a key place that the Team will post to, and keep an eye on. Longer term changes will be discussed for a longer amount of time, and will typically stay running over the release date of atleast one issue, to give other people a chance to vote and discuss. If you've heard of a new feature thats been talked about in on of our live Q&A's or from another official source, keep an eye on that forum, as we'll give the community a chance to talk about them here. Writing for the BrickPost. Writing for the BrickPost is something you'd think we possibly don't want you to do.. well, that's where your wrong. We'd love for you to write us a submission on something lego-y, if its an entry of say some MOC project your working on, or your opinions on something that is happening on your favourite LEGO Wiki at moment. Of course, we're not just going to let you post something willy nilly, or make it be opinion based, you can write us honest factual reviews of sets or LEGO films, or write a news article with sources, you have a lot of freedom in your submissions. To make your submissions, keep an eye out for the link at the bottom of the other stuff section each month! We'll be setting up a new forum category every issue for you to post us your submissions, when we implement this (currently planned for mid-august, we'll send round an extra notification to your talk pages so you can send us your submissions.), we'll work out some kind of a system to make sure only the best of the best content that our readers want gets in. Remember, we're in this to make the BrickPost fun for readers, we don't want to be this boring newsletter that has a randomly picked article and image each month, with a few links, we want to be that thing that you all say, hey look, its the BrickPost, what cool things are in it this month?